regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug's Revenge
(Episode begins with M&R walking in the park) Rigby: Man, I hate this park, nothing fun happens. Mordecai: Unless those adventures we have are fun. Rigby: No they arent! The worst enemy we have met in my opinion is Doug. Mordecai: Wasn't he the otter who is known for impersonating people? Rigby: (sarcasticly) No he was that Coffee Bean. (normal) Of course its the otter! Mordecai: Ok dude, calm down. Geez. But I'm also glad that he's gone, I almost got stuck with a friend who actually hugged me. Rigby: Yeah. But at least he won't be released from jail for like the rest of our lives. Mordecai: Yeah. (Scene goes to the courthouse and Doug is on a trial) Judge: So Doug, have you learned your lesson? Doug: Yes sir. Judge: Well I think you've learned your lesson. Not guilty! (Hits mallet against desk and Doug leaves the jail wearing the same outfit he wore when he met Rigby in Temp Check) Doug: Watch out Rigby, here comes Doug. (Scene goes back to M&R and they walk into Benson) Mordecai: Oh sorry Benson! Benson: Its ok and, aren't you two supposed to clean the house? Rigby: Oh, we forgot. Benson: Well go back to the house and clean it up or YOU'RE FIRED! (Mordecai and Rigby run to the house and Benson continues walking and starts to whistle; Doug is seen behind a bush) Doug: I have an idea. (He gives a evil smile and follows Benson with a big bag; Doug puts Benson into the bag and runs into his secret hideout in the city and takes the bag off Benson) Benson: Huh, what?! Doug: Well, well, well, we met again Benson. (Doug comes out of the shadows) Benson: Doug?! But I thought you were in jail! Doug: I got released and I'm back to get my revenge on Rigby. Benson: Well you're not getting away with it, I'm calling the cops right no... (Sees that his phone is gone) Benson: Now? Where's my phone? Doug: Looking for this? (Has his phone in his hand and crushes it) Doug: Now hold still. Benson: Wait, what? (Doug ties him to a chair and tapes his mouth shut) Doug: There, now you have no way to be found and to stop me. (Doug transforms into Benson and evilly laughs as he leaves and Benson is seen struggling to get out off the chair; scene goes to M&R sitting on the living room couch) Mordecai: Dude, we're finally done! Rigby: You wanna play Alley Fight Dudes? Mordecai: Sure. (Benson/Doug comes into the living room) Benson/Doug: Hi Mordecai, hi Rigby. M&R: Hey Benson. Mordecai: Benson, we cleaned up the house like you told us to do. Benson/Doug: Good. Rigby, can I see you for a minute in the kitchen please? Rigby: Ok. (They go into the kitchen) Rigby: So what do you want to tell me? Benson/Doug: This may seem weird but do you remember Doug? Rigby: That otter who is known across the country for stealing people's idenitys? Benson/Doug: Yeah. Rigby: Yeah, why? Benson/Doug: I was just wondering. (Walks to Rigby and whispers) Benson/Doug: You better watch out. (He leaves and Rigby goes to Mordecai who has won the game) Rigby: Dude, that was weird. Mordecai: What's weird? What did Benson say to you? Rigby: He asked me if I remembered Doug and then he whispered to me "you better watch out". I think Benson has lost his gumballs. Mordecai: That is weird but don't worry. Benson was just curious I guess. Rigby: Wait, you played without me?! Mordecai: Yeah, why you want a rematch? Rigby: You're on! (Scene goes to later and M&R are walking in the park) Rigby: I'm still thinking about what Benson said to me about "watching out". Mordecai: Same here but maybe he's just messing with you. Rigby: Maybe. (Benson/Doug turns on the lawn mower, lets it go, and it heads towards M&R but they dodge and it crashes into a tree) Mordecai: What the heck was that dude?! Rigby: I dont know and I don't wanna know! Benson/Doug: Guys, are you ok? Mordecai: I think so. Did you see that run-away lawnmower? Benson/Doug: Yeah. I was mowing the lawn when all of a sudden, the stupid lawnmower just went out of whack and I couldn't hold on to it. Rigby: Well I almost died! Benson/Doug: I know, I couldn't IMAGINE what would happen if you did. Rigby: Well I'm gonna go get something to eat. Mordecai, you coming? Mordecai: Yeah, let's go. (M&R leave and Benson/Doug is evilly smiling while the scene goes to Benson in Doug's lair and the rope is seen beginning to break and the scene goes back to M&R) Rigby: Man, Eileen make the best sandwiches in the city! Mordecai: Yeah. (Benson/Doug is seen behind a bush holding a leash connected to a mad rotweiler and he lets go of the leash; causing the rotweiler to run towards M&R) Rigby: Run! Mordecai: Wait! (Grabs a nearby stick) Mordecai: Hey boy, fetch! (Throws the stick into the woods and the rotweiler chases after it) Rigby: Stupid bad luck! Benson/Doug: Guys did you see that dog? Rigby: Yeah and I almost died again! Benson/Doug: I don't know where that dog come from. But I hope you're okay, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Rigby: Um thanks Benson. Well I'm gonna go. (M&R leave and th''e ''scene goes to Benson in Doug's lair and the rope breaks and he pulls the tape off his mouth) Benson: Oh no, I have to warn Mordecai and Rigby before it's too late! (Benson goes onto the sidewalk, sees a motorcycle and drives away on it while the biker comes out of a building and starts to chase after him but Benson loses him and heads to the park; scene then goes to M&R in the living room) Rigby: Man, Benson has been really suspicious to me lately. I mean, he always shows up whenever something bad has happened to me asking if I'm ok but not you. Mordecai: I know dude but I'm sure everything's fine. Rigby: Yeah. (Benson/Doug walks up to them) Benson/Doug: Hi Rigby. Can you come with me for a second? Rigby: Sure. Benson/Doug: Come on. (They walk to the kitchen) Rigby: So what's up? Benson/Doug: Remember when I asked you if you remember Doug? Rigby: Yeah. Benson/Doug: Well I have something to tell you. (Benson/Doug starts to choke Rigby) Rigby: Be...Benson, what are you doing? Benson/Doug: Doug's back baby. Rigby: Doug! (Benson drives the morotcycle through the kitchen door and jumps off it before it hits the wall) Benson: Doug! Benson/Doug: Benson! Rigby: Mordecai, come quick! (Benson/Doug switches places with Benson) Benson/Doug: Guys, I'm Benson, he's Doug! Benson: What? He's Doug not me! (Mordecai comes into the kitchen) Mordecai: Dude, what's wrong? (gasps) Two Bensons! Rigby: Mordecai, one's Doug but I can't tell which one is him! Benson/Doug and Benson: He's Doug! Mordecai: Wait, I'll just do what Benson did when Doug impersonated you. Rigby: Ok. Mordecai: Ok Benson, let's see who is the real Benson. What is the name of your best friend who died at a stick hockey tournament? Benson/Doug and Benson: Dave. Mordecai: Ok, next question. Who replaced you when we drove Mr.Maellard's limo into his office? Benson/Doug and Benson: Susan. Mordecai: Dang, this is hard. Rigby: Oh I think I've got it! Who are you dating and when is her birthday? Benson/Doug: Uh, Maria and September 15th? Benson: Audrey, and October 8th. Mordecai: That's Benson! Benson/Doug: Oh no. (Benson/Doug starts to run away but Benson catches up to him and tackles him to the ground) Benson/Doug: Get off of me! Benson: Zip it! (Gets tape and puts it on Benson/Doug's mouth and turns back into Doug) Benson: There, that's better. (Police show up and take Doug into the police car) Police officer: Well since he almost ruined another life again, we'll make sure to keep him from doing it again. Benson: Thank you officer. (Police officer gets into the car and drives away) Rigby: I knew something was up the first time I saw him. Mordecai: We're glad you're back Benson. Benson: Thanks and now I want you to clean up the kitchen or you're fired! M&R: Yes sir! Benson: Hm, well so long Doug. (doug in jail) Doug:wall rigby you stop this time soon i coming for you this time i coming get family and love one ha ha ha. (Episode ends) Category:Episode